Fighting Destiny
by Katon-Kitsune
Summary: New to the world of the Shinigamis, two young girls struggle to find their place among the living dead but an old enemy resurfaces to disrupt the balance an the first ever fourperson Shinigami team must put an end to his madness once and for all.


**Title:** Fighting Destiny

**Background: **Kitsune died a week before Sierra did, on the same day that they had that big fight. And since she was murdered, Sierra regretted abandoning her and leaving her. Sierra's parents, thinking that Sierra killed Kitsune, smothered her with the same pillow that Kitsune had given her for her 19th birthday. Okay...Kitsune could have some sort of freakish inborn power that Muraki wants. He planned on killing Kitsune, along with Sierra, so that he could become oh-I-am-all-powerful-dooooode. But since there was that big argument, he only killed Kitsune. And Sierra stays in Purgatory with Kitsune, after she gets held back, because she can't stand to be without her since she regrets leaving her the night she died.

**Synopsis: **New to the world of the Shinigamis, two young girls struggle to find their place among the living dead but an old enemy resurfaces to disrupt the balance an the first ever four-person Shinigami team must put an end to his madness; once and for all.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the characters of Yami no Matsuei. The rightful owner is Yoko Matsushita.

-- -- --

Kitsune blew hair out of her face, turning blue eyes this way and that as she examined the office. Beside her sat Sierra, her life long friend and now even after death. She frowned slightly, impatiently waiting this… secretary that was supposed to be coming with their new boss.

Sierra looked over at her friend, feeling unnerved by the lack of animals in Purgatory. Regardless of what happened, Sierra vowed to remain by her first and only friend's side. She smirked as she noticed Kitsune's obvious discomfort. Her friend had one the shortest attention spans that she knew.

"GODDAMNIT COME ALREADY!" A fed up Kitsune shouted to the office. Several people turned around, and a tiny owl fluttered up to her, nipping her nose and rustling into her messy blue hair.

Sierra looked up, seeing the small owl roosting in Kitsune's hair. Concerned for the owl's welfare, she clucked her tongue, calling to the small creature. The owl turned its head and chirped, hopping over onto Sierra's outstretched hand.

"Zero Zero Three! Where did you go?" A rather distracted looking scientist ran past them, ignoring the two females until he crashed into Kitsune, toppling head over heels into a man in a suit with glasses. "Woops, sorry miss... TATSUMI!"

"Miss?" Tatsumi leaned on his elbows as he lay on the ground, Watari's toppled form sprawled over him. "Excuse me?" His voice lowered, the only visibly sign that he was angry.

"He meant me, smart ass." Kitsune grumbled. "Are you this… Tatsumi guy we've been waiting for?" She snapped, her eyes narrowing to small points. "Oi, Kitsune. Not polite, shut up."

Sierra nudged her friend, and shook her head. "Sorry about that..."

Tatsumi sighed as soon as he was able to stand up. "That's quite alright." He said as he straightened his chocolate brown suit. Watari, still sitting on the ground laughed at the uncommon scene of seeing a flustered Tatsumi.

Tatsumi casually lifted his foot and brought it down on Watari's face. "I'm terribly sorry for being late. I was just tying up a few loose ends..." "TATSUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! MEANIE!" A black haired man stood behind him, shaking his fist. Beside him stood a young blonde, shaking his head sadly and rubbing his head.

Sierra took in the four young men as though she was checking cattle for pricing. She decided that these people were a lot different that the ones she used to see from her bedroom window. A sudden purposeful cough alerted her to a small elderly man standing behind Tastumi. "As amusing and common as this LOVELY scene is, I'm afraid that we have business to attend to..."

Kitsune grumbled, rubbing her head and hid a smile creeping onto her normally solemn features. She couldn't deny that the actions of these four males weren't amusing, and a swift change from the people she had known when she was alive. She quickly turned to Sierra, and grinned wildly, and would almost be taken as murderous to those who didn't know her... Like the four males.

Tsuzuki, frightened by the sudden, fierce smile, ran and hid his taller frame behind that of his partner, Hisoka's. He peeked out over Hisoka's shoulder, 'Scary...' he thought.

Sierra's smiled was softer and more friendly. "If we must," she said diplomatically. "I suppose we've spent enough time introducing ourselves."

"We don't know anything about you," Hisoka noted dryly to which Sierra replied with a shrug. "Not my problem now is it?"

Tsuzuki continued to cower behind the blonde, and Kitsune could almost see the dog ears and tail behind him. "Say, what's everyone's name? I mean, we can't really do anything without names..." She mumbled, turning her head to one side, as if having problems keeping eye contact with anyone. She was also desperately trying to rescue this blonde from any beatings from Sierra. While Kitsune was normally the beater of the two, Sierra did have her moments.

Kitsune noticed the restlessness of her friend, and frowned slightly. Stopping in front of a door along with everyone else, save for Watari, who had gone back to his lab. "This will be your room, Kitsune, until you find suitable living arrangements out here. You will report to Tsuzuki and Hisoka every morning at ten, and please, can you make sure that your hair is of a suitable color?" He frowned disapprovingly at her blue hair. Kitsune's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I do not tell you how to manage your hair or your clothing; do not tell me to do so." She growled, and slammed the door in everyone's face.

"My, it will be such a pleasure to work with her..." Hisoka muttered, shaking his head and looking at Sierra, who frowned at Kitsune's door.

"She isn't normally like this, Mr. Tatsumi." She mumbled, and bowed to him.

"It's all right, Sierra. I would expect anyone to be a bit grumpy after being in purgatory." Tatsumi smiled and gestured her to a room beside Kitsune's. "Same to you, but without the hair comment and different roles." He said, and bowed to her as she walked into the room.

Sierra looked around her room blandly, noticing the bare essentials. She quickly scanned her living space – which consisted of a couch, a table, and a small TV, before moving down the hall, past the bathroom, and into the bedroom. It wasn't much better.

All the rooms were painted a dull white and the furniture in the room seemed old. The bed was covered in soft linens and was low to the ground. Next to it rested a small nightstand and lamp. Sierra sighed and retraced her steps, absently noting a kitchen area in the corner. Like the rest of the place, her room had no window, noticing a door off to the side she opened it, happy to discover that her room conjoined Kitsune.

"I hate it," she said simply.

Kitsune smiled and shook her head. "You ain't the only one." She sighed, and proceeded to gouge a hole in the wall with a knife she had found. "This is boring... Oh!" She stood up, absently dropping the knife straight through her foot. Erupting into random swear words, she hopped around, pulling the knife out of her foot and proceeding to stab it into her leg. Sierra hid a smile and yanked the knife out of her leg.

"OH MY GOD!" Kitsune screamed, amazed at the amount of blood pouring out of her leg.

Sierra sighed, about to get a roll of bandages when she realized hey, the wound's healing! Curious by nature, Sierra could not stop herself from poking the bleeding wound a few times as it sizzled and sewed itself back up. "Cool," she murmured absently, continuing to prod the open gash.

Kitsune slapped Sierra's hand away. "Yes it's cool, stop stabbing me please." She sighed and held her legs and any other limbs away from Sierra, who pouted.

"Y'know that Hisoka brat? I had a vision about him..." Kitsune hurried to change the subject.

Sierra's gaze remained on Kitsune's now healed leg. Shrugging, she looked up at Kitsune, "Yeah?" She replied absently, hardly listening to her friend. "Hey, Kit? Can I stab you again; I want to see how this healing stuff works." Kitsune responded by biting Sierra's arm and pulling the knife out of her grasp. Releasing her arm, she growled threateningly at Sierra, but the affect was lost upon her friend, as she was unable to keep a smile off her face.

-- --

I don't know why, but both Pheox and I were amused with the stabbing of Kitsune. ; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and we'll sure as hell try to update frequently!


End file.
